jerseycitypublicschoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Institute
'''Infinity Institute '''is a 6 year comprehensive public middle/high school located in Jersey City. The school was established in 2010 by the Board of Education. As of 2019-20, there are more than 400 students and 24 classroom teachers. History The school was opened in September of 2010 after CREATE Charter School was closed in 2009. Infinity offers a mandatory magnet college program and an academic achievement. In 2010, Infinity served 7th, 8th, and 9th grade but in 2011 received the extension of 6th-12th grade. Awards, Recognition, Rankings Infinity Institute was ranked 46th within New Jersey according to US News, with a College Readiness score of 35.5/100.0. The AP® participation rate at Infinity Institute is 68 percent, and the total minority enrollment was 80 percent. In 2018, Infinity Institute was ranked #1595 in the National Rankings and earned a silver medal. In Niche, Infinity was ranked #90 in the Niche Standout High Schools in America and #2 in the Niche Standout High Schools in New Jersey and Hudson County, along with an overall grade of an A minus. About 96% of the students are proficient in reading, and 82% are proficient in mathematics. SchoolDigger ranks Infinity Institute 9th of 712 New Jersey public middle schools, and 17th of 712 New Jersey public high schools. The school was honored by the National Blue Ribbon Schools Program in 2019, one of nine schools in the state recognized as Exemplary High Performing Schools. McNair Academic High School, Academy 1 Middle School, and Alexander D. Sullivan PS30 have been honored by the program in 2017, 2018, and 2003. Academics From grades 6-12, some of Infinity Institute's academic programs taught are: Mathematics (Grades 6-8) Algebra I and II (Grades 9 and 11) Geometry (Grade 10) Precalculus (Grade 12) English Language Arts (Grades 6-12) Science (Grades 6-12) Social Studies (Grades 6-12) Health (Grades 9-12) Spanish (Grades 6-12) Mandarin (Grades 7-12) Biology (Grades 9-12) For grades 9-12, Honors and AP classes are also included. Specials Some specials are also used during period time, such as: Physical Education (Gym) (Grades 6-12) World Language Classes (Spanish and Mandarin) (Grades 6-12) Visual Arts (Grades 6-12) Performing Arts (Grades 6-12) Technology (Grades 6-8) Enrichment Clubs/Extraacular Activites * Math Lab (Grades 6-12) * Arts & Crafts (Grades 6-12) * ELA Club (Grades 6-12) * Algebra I Lab (Grades 8-12) * Drama Club (Grades 6-12) * Girls Who Code (Grades 6-12) * Tech Club (Grades 6-12) * Student Council (Grades 6-12) * Yearbook Club (Grades 6-12) * TED TALKS Club (Grades 6-12) Athletics The Infinity Phoenixes compete in the Hudson County Interscholastic League, following a reorganization of sports leagues in Northern New Jersey by the New Jersey State Interscholastic Athletic Association (NJSIAA). With 2,876 students in grades 6–8, the school was classified by the NJSIAA for the 2015–16 school year which included schools with an enrollment of 2876 students in that grade range. Infinity vs Academy 1 Infinity and Academy 1 have a rivalry since they are the 2 top middle schools in the city. These two schools had a bout in the 2018-19 season against the boys and girls volleyball teams. Infinity lost the game on both gender teams. In the 2019-20 season, Infinity's boys volleyball team managed to take the win against the boys A1 Team but the girls team of Infinity lost. Infinity Institute fought against schools such as MS40 (Won), Academy 1 (Lost & Won), PS23 (Won), MS4 (Won), MS7 (Won). This made the boys volleyball team 2nd in the conference and the girls team 6th. The boys and girls basketball tryouts were on February 7, 2020 and February 12, 2020. 23 boys signed up while 10 girls signed up.